


Drive-in cockblocks

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [18]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Serpent!Alice, Twilight Drive-In, bulldog!FP, dirty public make out, young!falice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: FP and Alice meet up at the Twilight drive-in and it's NOT to watch a movie





	Drive-in cockblocks

Saturday nights in Riverdale were for watching movies at the Twilight drive-in. It didn't matter if the movie was good or not, _everyone_ was there. It was the only moment where both sides of the town would tolerate each other.

This weekend, _Candyman_ was playing and all of the guys took their girlfriend to see the movie, in hope she would get scared and demand to be held. Alice found them pathetic. What was scary in people looking in the mirror and say a murdered one's name five times? She'd rather stay home and rent _The Shining _at the blockbuster. At least it was a good movie.

She still went, but had no intention of hiding in a boy's chest. No, Alice had other plans...that may or may not involve meeting FP Jones behind the snack stand. 

Exhaling the smoke between her parted lips, the blonde made her way to their meeting spot, making sure no one had followed nor see her. She wasn't ashamed of being seen with FP - everyone knew about them fooling around on the regular -, but they didn't want any peeping Tom or getting banned from the drive-in for exibitionism - even tough it would be epic. Teenagers or not, having sex in public was still considered exibitionism.

She stubbed the cigarette with her heel, cocking an eyebrow at FP's new look, his usual letterman jacket having been ditched for a dark colored flannel, raven hair slicked back except for that annoying piece at the front who would never stay in place. Alice prefered that look, it fitted more FP's personality than the All-American look.

''What took you so long, Alice? Had to turn down some Vixen for you tonight. You could at least make it worth my time.''

The blonde rolled her eyes. ''You sound like I forced you to come here. Admit it, FP: I'm a good fuck.''

A smirk spread on his face. He couldn't deny that. 

They met half way and she crashed her lips on his, FP's hands coming up on her jaw and hip, itching down to grab her ass through the leather of her skirt. She grinned, pressing her body closer, feeling his fingers grasping at her butt cheek and grabbed onto the lapels of FP's jacket to pull him down as she pushed her tongue past his lips.

Although they lived on the same side of town - and same trailer park -, they hadn't seen each other in a couple days - and it showed through their kiss and touches. FP had been busy with football games and training and Alice was working her ass off at the Whyte Wyrm, serving drunk cheap beer and rum to old Serpents.

Alice stepped forward, making FP back away until they reached the fence and switched position. Even though Alice liked being the one in control, she also loved when FP was crowding her with his body.

''Fuck. I missed you, Smith,'' FP expressed between kisses.

The blonde cocked an eyebrows, blue irises and red-kissed lips staring up at him. ''Me? Or my body?'' she quipped back, hands roamed up FP's body, nails pressing into his firm chest.

He hissed and smirked, snaking under her top to cup her breast, thumb gliding over her nipple hidden under the thin fabric of her unlined bra. ''Both,'' he breathed, lips touching hers as he spoke.

A gasp left Alice's lips and she connected their mouths together again.

A voice coming from the intercome announced that they were having some troubles with the movie and that there would be a small delay. Some 'boo's were heard, but Alice nor FP paid attention, caught into their own bubble.

She tugged at his dark mane when he freed her lips from his and kissed down her jaw and neck, nipping as he went down. Alice moaned, head falling back and resting against the fence, raising her leg to hook it against FP.

FP's lips kissed at her collarbone, pushing down the mesh shirt from Alice's shoulder to kiss more skin.

As he did so, she could feel FP against her hip, growing harder and harder by the second. Usually, she would've slipped her hand in his pants, but not tonight. She had to put an end to it.

With difficulty and reluctance, she pushed FP away. ''We're in public, stop that."

He knitted his eyebrows, surprised at her sudden lack of wildness.

Alice released a breath and caressed FP's jaw before explaining herself. ''As much as I'd love to pursue this, I'm afraid we're going to have to take it elsewhere tonight. I saw Mr. Klein from Literature and my trailer neighbor and I'd rather not give a free show to some old voyeurs.''

FP sighed in annoyance. _Fucking cockblocks_. ''What are they even doing here? I doubt Mr. Klein is into horror.''

''As far as I know, they're both perverts.''

She had once caught her neighbor peeking into her bedroom window when she was getting ready for bed and Mr. Klein had a reputation for checking teenage girls out at school.

''They're probably here to see boobs on a big screen,'' FP responded, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Alice grimaced in disgust, hitting the boy's chest, trying to chase away the image popping inside her head of her teacher and neighbor jerking off in their cars. 

FP laughed, amused. ''Dad is at the bar and won't be back till they kick him out.'' He nodded his head toward the exit and Alice smiled, eagerly walking out of the Twilight drive-in.


End file.
